User talk:10archy
Pictures Please, stop adding so much pictures. Edits If you would like to make a new page with terrible English, please rather let someone who actually knows how to spell it make it instead of us having to clean up your atrocious quality of work. OK, I've shortened your talk page so you might actually read this: #Seriously improve your grammar. A few mistakes on the comments are fine, but when you're editing a page, and it's one mistake after another, then it's not. Same applies for making pages. #Only add stuff that's canon. Don't try pulling stunts like you did on the List of Animals page. It's like saying, "10archy is a really smart awesome guy." It's not true, so why bother saying it? Get it? #Seriously, you need to read your messages. Like a LOT. Aren't you listening? Could you rather not edit if you won't listen/reply/acknowledge to these messages or improve your grammar? I've, came here to say PLEASE DON'T CREATE A STUPID PAGE! Can you please don't create this useless Babies page? If, you do that again the admins will caught you and you will be in trouble. Just leave the page about the Kankers' Babies. Jspyster1 put it back in the template after I removed it. But, please, don't add nonsensical gibberish about a chihuahua that is NON-CANON, alright? If you do this again, I will have to ask an admin to give you a warning, but please, stop before it gets there. It's been done. Don't be surprised if you get a formal warning soon. I have asked you to stop nicely. Please refrain from adding pages which we have a section for on other pages, or you might possibly get blocked some time in the future. This is MY last warning to you. I've had it with your nonsense. Regarding Your Edits Some of the other users are not pleased with your edits. Being the merciful admin that I am, I heath you this warning: you must stop making nonsensical edits like you did when trying to add the "Chihuahua" and "The Kanker Sisters Babies". Those edits grinded on the nerves of fellow users and weren't appreciated. I ask that, from now on, you do not make any more disruptive edits like that. Dude, seriously! You NEED to improve your grammar! You are terrible at captioning images! What is your native language? Why don't you start an Ed Edd n Eddy Wiki in that language, instead of ruining this one? A tip: When you edit an image into a template, instead of making something 250'x', make it 250'px'. "px" is for "pixels", so it obviously must have something to do with the size of the image, and "x" means nothing. Another tip: Read your messages in future. Please don't upload cheap, crudely made images made from MS Paint onto our pages. This reflects badly on our wiki's reputation and does nothing to improve our pages, but degrade them. If you're gonna caption images, please do so with proper grammar. Your substandard linguistic skills are not to the standard of this wiki. I told you, if you want to change the size of an image in source mode, it's PX! I've had it up to HERE with your nonsense! If you're gonna add pictures to the wiki, at least get them in 360p or 480p, and not discolored ones please. I asked you nicely to add good pictures or none at all. Please stop. NOW. Okay, now you've done it. You can't go in and add bad quality pictures to replace the good ones we already have. Please cease your actions before you get banned. This is one last warning: Please stop replacing our good quality clipart with your crudely edited versions. Enough is enough, you made your mess, and now you need to clean it up. I am tired of going around and undoing your bad edits when I have more important things to do, like adding better images to the wiki. I've told you about decreasing a size of an image in a template: IT'S "PX", NOT "X". I am sick and tired of having to clean up after you: For example: Your version of the "The Tomb of King Tuckyershirtin" page (which you forgot to add "The" to the title) and mine: Your version of the "Ed Flakes Cereal" page, and mine: Those are just a few examples of what I had to clean up after what you did. Please, for the sake of this wiki, improve the standards of your work. You are terrible at captioning images! Seriously, if you wish to edit here, please improve your English! A few mistakes are OK, but it seems everything you do is a giant wad of spelling/grammatical mistakes. If you like making wikis like it says on your profile, please, make a wiki in your first language so that it is of better quality than the work you are putting in here. Could you rather not add images to our pages which you can't really see anything? Last Chance I have asked you time and time again to STOP adding unneeded parts to pages, along with the fact that you refuse to read your messages, add bad images, and persist on using your terrible language. If you had perhaps told me that you do not speak English very well, or if you apologized, I would have understood. But you did not. You blatantly ignored every warning I gave you, and now that I have been granted admin powers, I do have the ability to ban you for a certain period of time. If you do not change your attitude soon, or at least give me a reason for your terrible reasons, I will grant you mercy. If not, I will not hesitate to block you. You have been blocked for 3 months for your incessant need to degrade our pages.